


Press Seven to Delete - Message Deleted.

by staygaytabulous



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, peterick and petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh look hey another fall out boy-related paper for my short stories class!<br/>We had to write a three minute long (aloud reading) voice mail. Three minutes aloud is about six hundred words, so I figured why not post it here to help me make sure I'm writing the right amount of words?</p><p> I don't own anybody in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Seven to Delete - Message Deleted.

_"Hey, 'Trick! Your ex-chick is here and Ryan is going after her, just an fyi. Also, Andy is here and you aren't? I get that you need your beauty sleep, but, dude, the straightedge is here having a fun time, so why aren't you? Oh my god, no - Brendon stop them! Patrick get over here asap, Gabe and William have started karaoke, they're singing Lady Gaga. This is gonna either be great or really, really bad, 'cause I saw Gaga herself not five minutes ago._ Press two to save this message, press seven to delete - message deleted."

 _"You know I love you, right Patrick? Like, you are my golden ticket, I wrote a song about how awesome you are! I love you and I know that somewhere down deep in that coal-black heart of yours, you love me, too, and that's why you should totally get over here to Cobra Starship's first-headlining-tour party! This is sick, man! Alright, sweet dreams, and wake up soon, because Mikeyway has totally ditched me and now I have no one to show off. This is where you come in, so come over so I can shove your beautiful voice in other people's faces._ Press two to - message deleted."

 _"Guess who I just saw, Rickster? Jay-z, man. I know your little musical-nerd heart has been pinning after him for some time now, so I'm gonna go see if I can snatch his number for you. Hopefully you both can work on something in the studio together?_ Press two to save this message, press seven to - message saved."

 _"Update: Gabe just stripped off his pants and squirmed his way into a pair of Urie's old, sparkly, gold, leather ones._ Press two to save this messa - message deleted."

 _"Dude, Patrick, I am so sorry man, I did not mean to call your mom instead of you. It's just - okay, her contact is right above yours! Patricia, then Patrick, and I accidentally clicked on hers. I hung up once she picked up and said hello, though, so maybe she didn't hear the music? Also, I know I told you I'd delete her number since you're not seventeen and your mom doesn't need me to update her weekly on how her baby boy is doing on tour anymore, but she's friends with my mom, and, well, you know my mom, she forgets her phone all the time, so sometimes I need to call your mom in order to get ahold of mine. Sorry if she did end up hearing the party, it's pretty loud in here so she might've; at least she likes me? Who am I kidding, your mother loves me, I'm pretty sure she expects us to have a really gay marriage some day, holy matrimony and all that jazz. Oh well, talk to you later._ Press two to save this message, press seven - message deleted."

 _"Pattycakes! Man, you're missing probably one of the best parties of the year! If you're not here in the next half hour, then in going to your place and dragging you back here with my bare hands, I'll fight you tooth and claw. You're thirty-one, I think you can go one night without sleep!_ Press two to save this message, press - message deleted."

  _"Um, 'Trick? Yeah, I lost a bet to Gabe, tomorrow I'm going to get his face tattooed onto my leg. As for good news, Dirty is getting my name tattooed onto his toes! I think Andy's going in to get some work done on his back piece, too. Don't know about Joe or Brendon. Maybe they'll even come just for the fun of seeing me in pain while I get Gabe's face inked. Who knows, reall -_ message deleted."

 _"Uh, yeah, sorry, Pat. Again, your mom got a call from my phone, but- but this time it wasn't my fault. William came over and stole my phone and wouldn't give it back! He's so tall, and I'm like five'two, you know? And, so, he's pressing random things on the screen while I'm trying to get it, and when he finally did give it back, it said that I had called up Patricia again. I may or may not have been saying some really nasty things to William, so you may want to go to your mom's house in the morning to delete anything that may be on her answering machine. Sorry, 'Trick!_ Press two to save this message, press seven to delete this message, press eight to - message deleted."

 _"Hey, it's your one and only true love speaking, I stole your extra house key last time I was over and the party was dying so now I'm in your house. Actually, I'm in your kitchen to be precise, and you do not have enough types of pizza available for me to choose from. What man only has cheese? Where's the pepperoni? Where's the four cheese? Where's the meat lover's? Whatever, man, I'm gonna try and make a pizza without burning your house down with you asleep upstairs. I'll try to be quiet, because otherwise you'll get grumpy and mad and then kick me to the curb. Nobody likes a moody Patrick, so I'm not gonna risk testing to see if you have a creaky stairwell either, I'll sleep on the couch down here. Love you, 'Trick, goodnight._ Press two - message deleted. End of messages."


End file.
